


sleep now sweet carlos, sleep

by Spades



Series: Welcome To Night Vale Drabbles [4]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Bottom!Carlos, M/M, Unrepentant porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spades/pseuds/Spades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can hear the sweet gasping of sweet Carlos, perfect Carlos that always tells him when Cecil's about to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleep now sweet carlos, sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bearprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearprincess/gifts).



His fingers fist into the sheets and hips arch up higher to meet the other man's rougher thrusts. He can hear the sweet gasping of _sweet Carlos, perfect Carlos_ that always tells him when Cecil's about to come. He chokes when a hand slides down his front, gently tugging the short hairs that lingered along his belly. It doesn't hurt, it's not enough, never enough and he whines it out loud for him. Teeth sink into his shoulder and he feels the other teeth chewing against the muscle, marking, bringing the red copper to linger just below the surface. Cecil's hand wraps around the base of his cock, squeezing before pulling with a tight fist to rest just under the head. He gasps and hears _oh yes, so good for me aren't you darling Carlos going to come for me aren't you_. He can't think anymore and comes, tearing at the sheets as the radio host bottomed out and ground his groin against his ass, spilling wet into him. He wants to bite something, to stop the high pitched noise that's still leaving him as Cecil finds his release. Warmth blossoms and he's so happy, so loved and just so relaxed. _Sleep now, sweet Carlos, sleep_ lulls him to the inky black of sleep.


End file.
